ribbitfandomcom-20200213-history
Ribbit (2014 Movie)
Ribbit is a 3D computer-animated comedy film. It is written and directed by Powers Chuck Powers. The movie is 88 minutes long. It was initially released on June 21, 2014. Plot All his life, Ribbit has felt different from all the other frogs. To find purpose in his life, Ribbit embarks on an incredible journey through the Amazon Rainforest. During this journey, Ribbit is accidentally hypnotised into believing he is a human prince trapped in a frog’s body. Convinced that he now understands why he is different, Ribbit heads out in his search for the Princess whose kiss will solve all his problems. Joined by his best friend, a female squirrel named Sandy, Ribbit encounters an amazingly zany cast of unique and colourful characters. AlternativePlot '' "A fantastic journey sometimes begins with one tiny little hop. Ribbit is a frog with an identity crisis. Unlike frogs, he hates hopping and has a strong aversion to water. Feeling a misfit, he is full of questions about his life... and so together with his best friend, a flying squirrel, he embarks on a soul-searching journey in search of the truth and his rightful place in this world. Set amongst the breathtaking backdrop of the Amazon rainforest, they surge ahead in their quest for the answer to life's mysteries... encountering a zany variety of colourful characters, both friend and foe, along the way. Confusion reigns when Ribbit is accidently hypnotised. Is Ribbit a human prince trapped in a frog's body by an evil curse... or is he merely a confused colourful denizen of the jungle?" Cast Sean Austin as Ribbit, a frog with an identity crisis Russell Peters as Deepak, a bat with the answers to life’s questions Tim Curry as Terrence, a tocan with a flair for colors Cherami Leigh as Sandy, a flying squirrel who is Ribbit’s best friend Elza Irdalynna as Rafa, an ocelot cub Amelia Henderson as Marcella, Rafa’s sister Elza Irdalynna as Luciano, Marcella’s brother Sonny Franks as Kai, a Caiman Alligator Christina Orow as Jojo, a Manatee Sonny Franks as Ollie, Jojo’s partner Kennie Dowle as the Spider Valentine Cawley as the Witch Doctor, an evil bad-guy Ali Astin as the Princess, future leader of an Amazonian tribe Production Ribbit was directed by Chuck Powers, with the screenplay by Chuck Powers and Hafizi Amir Hafizi. The film is produced by KRU International, a division of the KRU Group of Companies, and Animation Crest Animation in India, with partial financing by the Malaysian Government through the Multimedia Development Corporation (MDEC). ''Ribbit was animated in Malaysia and India, with the bulk of rendering done in Hong Kong. Pre-production and post-production were done in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. The lead voices were recorded in Los Angeles with additional voices recorded in Dallas, Texas and Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Music The film’s main musical theme is Magical Moment, a duet by American R&B group Az Yet and Jaclyn Victor, winner of Malaysia’s inaugural Malaysian Idol. The other song to come from the film is Destiny, produced by DJ Motiv8 performed by SuPreme featuring Felice LaZae.